


No Money 没有钱

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Chinese, College, M/M, Secret Identity, T'Challa pretend to be a poor guy, ten years love, 中文, 陛下装穷求包养
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: T'Challa装穷，他说家里地收成不好，黏着学长包养自己。结果Everett掏钱不说，还把自己给搭进去了……





	No Money 没有钱

**Author's Note:**

> 根据研究，电影里，玫瑰应该40岁左右，陛下在35岁左右。本文里设定陛下在牛津时是25岁，而玫瑰是30岁。十年感情~~

**视角有频繁转换。**

**本来是准备就几个小段子的，** **结果有的段子变得特别长了** **……= =感觉怪怪的，凑合吃吧。OOC！OOC！我就是想看陛下装穷黏着玫瑰！！**

-·-·-·-·--·-·-·-·-·-·-

T'Challa觉得在核科学研讨会上被朋友拉到莫德林学院的晚宴是自己这辈子最幸运的事情之一，因为他在那里遇上了爱了一生的男人：Everett K. Ross .

被洒了太多肉桂的苹果派甜到腻味到的T'Challa兴致缺缺地看着隔壁桌正在“高谈阔论”的小个子白人男性，不用听他就能猜到话题是什么：自以为低调地卖弄家世、空谈抱负、偶尔还会——然而在仔细听完那人的言语之后，T'Challa发现自己错得离谱。

“……或许普通大众认为我们是暴丨力机丨关的执行者，然而我是抱着这样一种信念加入了空军：和平，既是最崇高的理想，要想实现理想，你必须为之而战……”

刻意隐瞒身份的瓦坎达未来国王盯着语气中毫无夸耀之意的前空军，想起了从小就教导自己要隐藏起来，避免一切冲突的保守派父亲。父亲的和这个男人有着同样崇高的理想，然而前者会对他人苦难袖手旁观，后者却无畏地燃烧自己争得和平。

情不自禁中，T'Challa随手拿了杯波特酒走向了演说完毕的学长。赞同与欣赏自然地从口中流出， 他紧紧盯着Everett Ross蓝欧泊般的双眼以及微醺下薄红的脸颊。Ross…rose……礼堂摇曳的烛光中，银发的男人确实像是天生有刺却盛开得娇媚的玫瑰。

素来善于观察的王子没有错过Ross学长瞥见自己鞋子时流露出的“同情”。哈，美国佬，然而这样或许会让自己即将展开的追求更加容易？

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Everett第一次遇见T'Challa是在莫德林学院的正式晚宴（formal dinner）上，大牛们已离场，而他刚讲述完自己“为实现理想而战”的信念，酒精的蒸腾以及翱翔天空的回忆让他有些醺醺然，忽然间，他就被端着酒杯靠近自己的年轻黑人男子抓住了视线。

哦，这个热诚地表达赞同与崇拜的学弟眼睛就如同黑夜中折射出珠光的虎眼石般，神秘又动魄。

很自然的，两人你一杯我一杯地“社交”了起来。

T'Challa，莫顿学院，物理学博士，一个来自瓦坎达的留学生。

瓦坎达？Everett模糊地记得这好像是非洲一个穷得和苏丹比肩的第三世界国家，特产是：羊、很多羊 、还是羊。

瞟了一眼T'Challa黑袍下面的拖鞋，Everett敬佩与同情之心同时涌现：一个全是农民的国家能出这样一位留学生可真是不容易。

于是，Everett K. Ross对他未来丈夫的第一印象是：英俊（热辣），有礼（崇拜自己），朴实（贫穷）。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

轻松拿到学长号码的T'Challa在心里默默感谢了一把长老们：复古皇家拖鞋确实是个好东西。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

虽然身为前美国空军王牌、现法律学博士的身份以及“可爱”的外形让Everett从不缺男女追求，然而就在把号码写在T'Challa手上的那一瞬间，他就决定好目标了。

一切都那么顺理成章，暗含挑丨逗的短信，偌大校区的偶遇，直到现在两人轻松地坐在Pret a Manger吃着东西。

“今天Robert问我是不是在和你约会。”话刚说出口，Everett就觉得自己蠢到不行，台词太烂！

T'Challa大笑了起来：“我想答案是‘是的’。”，他倒是丝毫不在比自己年长五岁的男人拙劣的演技，硬生生接住了直球。【注释1】

这下Everett反而不知道怎么接话了，他呆呆地看着笑得像只偷腥的猫般把凉透了的墨西哥卷吃个干净的学弟，问了一句：“这么好吃吗？”

T'Challa舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个只勾起右嘴角的微笑：“ **美味** 。”

Everett口干舌燥起来，连忙吸了一大口奶昔，心里默默想到：可怜的瓦坎达人，连英国快餐店的东西都觉得好吃。

 

算是正式确定对方心意的两人越发形影不离起来。除了一起上课、自习、散步……Everett开始变着花样地请T'Challa吃东西，从最基本的炸鱼薯条，到美式披萨到法国餐到日式料理。

每到一个新餐厅，Everett都会静静地看着T'Challa慢条斯理（奇怪，他的餐桌礼仪优雅到赏心悦目，也许是为了避免尴尬特意学习过）地把食物吃得一点都不剩，然后问心满意足的对方：好吃 吗？

T'Challa永远会露出Everett特供微笑回答道“ **美味** ”。

心中又是怜惜又是自豪的美国人在内心叹了口气：可怜的孩子。

父母早亡又有军功的Everett虽然小有一笔积蓄，但远不够这样到处吃喝玩乐。于是课业还算不错的Everett开始打工，没别的目的，就是为了让自己的小男友吃遍欧洲的高档餐厅。

 

他的哥们Robert显然不太赞成这种“恋爱模式”：“Everett，你知道你现在像什么吗？”

“嗯？”镜子面前的Everett强迫症般得整理着头发。

“sugar daddy.”

小个子男人把梳子砸过去：“哦，狗屎，我们是一见钟情。”

“这不对劲！真正的恋爱可不会是一方买单到底，他在榨干你。”

“拜托！他是个瓦坎达人！靠着国家补助才能来英国学习的！”

“反正我觉得不对劲，”Robert凑近过来，“我觉得他在故意勾引你。”

终于把乱蓬蓬的额发梳理整齐的Everett扬起眉。

“你们还没开始交往的时候，我有好几次看见他在宿舍、教学楼、还有你经常路过的小径徘徊，装作和你‘偶遇’的样子，”Robert表情严肃，“上帝啊，他可是在莫顿校区，这明显是在故意堵你。”

Ross想了想，自己偶遇T'Challa的概率似乎特别高，但这说明不了什么：“因为他喜欢我！”

Robert 顿了一下：“他是装作喜欢你！这样你才会顺利上钩为他花钱。当然Everett你很有魅力，但等他钱赚到了、玩腻了就——”

“哦，闭嘴吧，Robert！”Everett一直都知道朋友对自己的那点小心思，可是他很早就拒绝过了，“你不了解T'Challa，他可不是个凭着外貌迷惑人的草包，他的谈吐和见识即便是牛津也鲜有人赶得上。而且他礼貌又温柔，从没有主动提过任何让我额外花钱的不合理要求。”

露出无奈表情的Robert嘟囔了一下，把外套递给Everett：“好吧好吧，或许你觉得自己捡到了一只可怜的小黑猫。但相信我，他看你的眼神分明是想把你吃掉的野兽……”

自信满满的Everett确认了一下圣诞舞会的邀请券，看着镜中静心挑选最能衬托自己的蓝色正装，心想：谁吃谁还不知道呢。

 

Everett很满意T'Challa看到自己时眼睛燃起的火焰，年轻学弟一副恨不得马上把舞伴吃拆入肚的样子。

黑色正装斜披着深红花色披巾，即现代又透露着非洲风情的T'Challa高贵犹如皇室的气质吸引了不少目光。不得不说，被这样的男朋友整晚地粘着让Everett的自尊心得到了极大的满足。

音乐、酒精、缠绕在腰间的手臂、耳鬓的低语……两个人很快就离开了会场移到今晚的“主战场”。

仿佛漂在云端的Everett被激烈的接吻逼到了床上，等他反应过来时，整个人已经被剥到只剩下衬衫和裤子了，他喘息着推开直接压在自己身上的学弟：“Easy, tiger. 我们有一整晚呢！”

T'Challa留恋地吻了吻Everett的眼睛，站起来迅速地脱掉衣服，露出只勾起右嘴角的得意笑容：“It's panther，black panther。”

“嗯？”晕乎乎的Everett不知道为什么恋人突然纠结起老虎和豹子的问题，当他的目光落在T'Challa脱掉裤子后露出的已经彻底硬起来的勃丨qi之后，感到了男性尊严被挫败。

太大了！

T'Challa似乎看出了学长小小吃惊，扑上去整个人罩住相对来说娇小的他：“你不知道我等这天多久了。”

心中警铃大作的Everett巧妙地翻身骑在T'Challa身上，缓慢而又诱惑地一点点解开衬衫，想把局势向有利于自己的方向引导：“就让 **学长** 来教你吧。”

T'Challa目光流连在恋人白皙的胸膛上，笑了起来。他猛地侧身一把按住Everett，抓住的双手举起在头顶，占有欲十足地啃咬着他柔软的脖颈：“好的，我会好好 **学习** 的。”

……

第二天早晨，T'Challa哼着小曲在厨房里准备早餐。

Everett K. Ross浑身酸痛地趴在床上，寻思着是不是得去找点药抹在后面，否则估计几天都别想坐着上课了。

回想起昨夜T'Challa一次又一次地“展示学习成果”直到自己求饶，Everett恨恨地觉得Robert至少有一句话说对了。

他哪里是捡到了一只小黑猫，分明是被只大黑豹给盯上了！

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

“黑豹在暗夜的草丛中放低身姿前进，悄无声息地靠近目标。毫无预警的猎物会忘记隐藏致命的弱点，待到被扑倒咬断喉管的时候，一切都晚了。”

终于“吃饱”了的T'Challa一边准备着早餐，一边愉悦地回忆起了父亲的教导。巴斯忒在上，让他懂得如何像一只真正的黑豹去追捕猎物。

相对于所谓的高档餐厅，果然还是Everett最 **美味** 了。

至于钱的问题，T'Challa已经把男朋友所有打零工的店都给买下来了，尽量让他少花时间拿最多的钱……这样，也算是一种补偿吧？

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Everett稀里糊涂地发现日程变得很奇怪：起床享受一顿T'Challa的早餐、上课、被T'Challa骗到某个小角落来一发、打工、请T'Challa吃饭、上课、晚上被T'Challa操弄到昏睡过去……

生活似乎除了完成学业，只有一个主题：喂饱T'Challa然后让他操自己。

Robert倒是再也不怀疑T'Challa的动机了，毕竟这种24小时围着男朋友转的行为可不是冲着钱来的。他只是用同情的眼神看着脖子上吻痕盖都盖不住的朋友：“我说错了，你不是sugar daddy，你这是付钱当sugar boy……”

“哦，拜托，闭嘴吧你！”

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

T'Challa决定把牛津列为自己除瓦坎达之外最爱的地方之一。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

收到CIA邀请的准Ross探员突然意识到自己即将要离开牛津、离开英国、离开T'Challa了……

虽然某种意义上，Everett的金钱和肉体都被T'Challa给吃干抹净了，但他并不厌恶这种生活，甚至可以说，他一点都不想终结这种生活，这段关系，这场感情。

然而T'Challa呢？

毕业典礼当夜完美的性爱后，Everett依偎在T'Challa怀里，纠结着怎么提出“毕业分手”。

还没等他开口，T'Challa就突然一脸正直地对他说道：“Everett，我的论文已经提前完成，答辩也通过了，我想我可以和你同时毕业了。”

Everett愣了愣，感觉低估了学弟黏住自己的意愿。

T'Challa露出一副尴尬的样子：“呃……然而我发现英国找工作太困难了，我家在瓦坎达的地这两年收成也不是很好……”

Everett眨了眨，明白了自己接下来该说什么了：“跟我一起去美国吧。”

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

T'Challa并不想用“瓦坎达的土地太贫瘠”这种借口，巴斯忒会生气。不过为了和Everett在一起，还是希望女神原谅吧。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

于是，在Robert越发同情的眼神下（老哥，你这辈子算是完了），Everett和T'Challa坐上了前往纽约的飞机。

在完成了CIA入职训练之后，Everett逐渐融入了纽约的生活，繁忙，还动不动有超级英雄打架。但T'Challa似乎不是很适应，他一直没能找到一份固定的工作，只是偶尔会去各大实验室帮帮忙，学习一下最新的物理学成果。

Ross探员倒并不是很介意T'Challa绝大多数时间待在家里，动不动还要去某个国家旅游的生活。毕竟，他的薪水是足以养活一个家庭主妇的，现在，不过是换成了家庭主夫而已。

“付钱的sugar boy”都已经当了三年了，再当三十年又如何呢？

是的，他和T'Challa已经正式结婚了（虽然法律上并不允许，但双方都通知过亲戚朋友了）。

Everett永远都不会忘记，某个周日，两人无所事事地逛着商场。突然，T'Challa拉住他，指着一对戒指说很好看。

看着对方期待的眼神，Everett忘记了自己的储蓄卡余额，果断拿出了信用卡。

就在柜员把戒指交到T'Challa的手上时，T'Challa突然单膝跪地向他求婚了。

“Everett，我爱你，嫁给我吧。”

在四周的掌声下，Everett耳边反复回荡着“我爱你”三个字，他伸出了左手。

……

不过，在当晚激烈的婚后第一次性爱后，Everett睡不着了：戒指是自己买的，为什么T'Challa用来求婚啊！

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

考虑到CIA探员的薪水有限，T'Challa故意挑了款比较便宜的戒指，反正皇室振金婚戒早就准备好了。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

绿色的巨人把麦迪逊广场砸个稀烂、披着红披风拿着锤子的肌肉男飞行在高楼之中、Tony Stark宣称自己是钢铁侠，外星人从天而降……

Everett从一开始的震惊，到习惯，到最后的麻木。随着一个个烂摊子被收拾，Ross探员从菜鸟成为了资深。

有意思的是，T'Challa似乎从不曾对饭桌上谈到的超级英雄过分好奇，也不曾对丈夫速度过快的升迁感到激动。他只会在白天鼓捣自己的事情（好像是个能够不亏本的国际贸易之类的工作），然后晚上扯着Everett上床。

Ross探员一开始还故意显摆一下职业，想要让T'Challa露出崇拜的表情，不过很快他就不再这么做了。

他还记得，自己刚认识Phil Coulson的时候，对方慷慨地“借”给他一把体积和后坐力都极小、无法被武器检测仪发现的新型手枪。

就在他故意说让T'Challa看看自己的big gun后，T'Challa露出了“整治Everett”专用表情，然后慢条斯理地说道：“你知道的，我也有一把big gun，让我来给你看看吧。”

当发现自己被压在床上的时候，Ross探员发誓绝对再也不在家里谈到“枪”这个字眼。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

T'Challa对自己的枪还是很自豪的，另外，他还有一双能够熟练撕破衣服的爪子。

Shuri一定想不到自己为Everett量身打造的武器还能给哥哥带来额外的“福利”，尝到甜头的瓦坎达国王开始考虑是否应增加一点对CIA的振金供应，让Ross探员能更早地远离过多的外勤任务，多带回点惊喜。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Everett Ross热爱自己的工作，自己的生活，和自己的丈夫。

他唯一不太满意的就是那个会定期拜访T'Challa叫做Okoye的女人，眼神凶得就像是要把自己给钉在冰箱上。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

T'Challa很享受Everett一见到Okoye就会主动贴到自己身上的举动，很明显是在故意秀恩爱给女将军看。一般来说，他会在当天晚上把Everett钉在自己的阴丨jing上。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

随着索科维亚的坠落，Everett被任命为了联合反恐中心的副指挥官。

已经感受到超级英雄们的行为越来越多伤害到平民的Everett忧心忡忡地回到家里，想要让T'Challa更加注意周遭可能发生危险的迹象，他发现T'Challa留了个信息说他得回一趟瓦坎达，可能需要很长一段时间。

Everett再次和丈夫见面时，已经是在施威夏特机场了。

那天他被委派任务去护送瓦坎达新继丨位的国王到宾馆。

瓦坎达新国王长得和他的丈夫一模一样，还都叫T'Challa。

在喊出“Your Majesty”的时候，Everett看到T'Challa明显的抖了一下。

在去宾馆的路上，就坐在国王身边的探员破天荒地在工作期间让秘书帮自己处理私事：草拟一份《离婚协议书》。

国王伸出手捏了一下他的大腿：“Everett……”

面无表情的CIA探员坐得离远了一点：“陛下请您自重。另外，叫我Ross探员即可。”

十年来，Everett第一次在和T'Challa的“交锋”中站了上风，但他一点都没感到高兴，只有被欺骗的伤心。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

面对Everett如同看陌生人的表情，T'Challa觉得自己好像玩过头了。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

房间安顿好之后，T'Challa拉住了转身准备离开的Everett。

探员深深地看了一眼国王，从西服内口袋里拿出一个信封，然后褪下了无名指上的戒指，放了进去：“我字已经签好了。”

T'Challa把戒指拿出来，把信封和里面的东西撕个粉碎，他看都不想看“离婚协议书”几个字。

Everett似乎已经预料到了：“我打印了一百来份，可以每一份都签字，直到你撕够愿意签字为止。”

瓦坎达国王一把抱住自己的丈夫：“Everett，我只是怕你介意身份所以……”

“陛下请自重。”Ross探员努力想要挣脱怀抱，这才发现T'Challa力气大到可怕。

“不。”

Everett翻了个白眼：“这可不是国王该有的语气和行为！你是小孩子吗？”

T'Challa不放手：“我是你的学弟，你的丈夫。”

“放开我！”

“不。”

Everett继续挣扎着：“陛下，戏弄我就这么有意思吗？装作一个没我就不行的家庭主夫吃了十年的软饭就这么有意思吗？”

T'Challa放开探员，在自己的手链上按了几下。Everett的手机响了，他瞥了一眼国王，打开了手机：国民银行的短息，自己的储蓄账户的数位刚才从六位数变为了十位数……

紧接着瓦坎达的国王从口袋里拿出了一枚戒指：“Everett，请你成为瓦坎达的王后。”

Everett冷冷地回了一句：“是Ross探员”，转身离开了。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

T'Challa确定自己搞糟了。

当Shuri知道他转了一大笔钱给Everett之后，直接通过Kimoyo珠吼了一句：“我没有你这么蠢的哥哥！”

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Everett以为自己再也不会想见到T'Challa了。

但当爆炸声响起震耳欲聋时，他的本能不是转身逃离现场，而是冲向主席台的T'Challa——他爱了十年的那个男人。

声波震动带来的耳鸣中，他在浓烟里摸索着地毯，想要确认T'Challa的位置，碎玻璃渣割破了手掌。

烟雾散去，他抱住了一个温热的身体：“T'Challa，T'Challa！”

上帝保佑！巴斯忒保佑！让他活着，只要他活着！

不管他是个种地的农民也好，国王也罢，他都再也不想离开T'Challa。

“幸亏在来之前Shuri升级了黑豹装甲，让面罩也可以自动穿戴，否则现在我就该毁容了。”T'Challa清醒过来，咳嗽着说道。

Everett丢掉了CIA的职业素养，把头埋在了丈夫的颈窝，让自己低声地哭了出来。

T'Challa轻轻抚摸着他的银发：“对不起，Everett，对不起……”

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

被导弹炸了就能换来Everett的原谅，T'Challa觉得挺划算的，本来他计划起码得用上一年来追回丈夫的。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

纽约两人的家中，Everett考虑要不要给公寓来个升级，毕竟自己现在也算是个有钱人了，他一边琢磨着装修一边随口问道：“你说你有多少钱来着？”

“ 按照财产算，5000亿美元左右吧。”

“……”

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

T'Challa没有说出实际金额，他是个低调的人。

何况对他来说，Everett K. Ross的价值胜过所有。

**【END】**

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢豹玫瑰的各位，咱们的主场在LOFTER哈，这里纯属搬文指路。


End file.
